


at least i've got you in my head (sleepovers in my bed)

by theshyscorpion



Series: you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Keith pines for Lance. Inspired by Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko.





	at least i've got you in my head (sleepovers in my bed)

**Author's Note:**

> I love my Soft Boys. Inspired by Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko. She's amazing, go check her music out. Seriously.

Keith ran his fingers gently through Lance's hair, allowing himself the barest hint of a smile when the brunet mumbled something in his sleep, curling closer to him. 

Keith tightened the arm that was around Lance, shifting him closer, trying to simultaneously hold on to and ignore the hands clutching his t-shirt, and the arms around him. Lance's breath caught for a moment, and Keith stilled the hand in his hair until his breathing evened out again. 

These were the moments his heart ached for. They'd started sleeping in the same room after Keith, delirious from a lack of sleep, had found his way to the Blue Paladin's room one night. Eventually, Keith on the floor had crept to Keith in Lance's bed, to Keith in Lance's arms in his bed. They split their nights between Keith's room too now, and Keith couldn't help the emotions that came with having Lance cuddled up with him in his own bed. 

Keith knew he was supposed to be sleeping, dead to the world like the boy in his arms. But tonight, his mind kept him awake. He had everything he wanted: Lance, trusting him, in his arms, in his bed. But it wasn't the way he'd pictured it. 

In his head, Lance would come to his room and be greeted with a chaste kiss before Keith took his hand and led him to the bed. They'd curl under the covers in each other's arms, kissing lazily, with warmth but no heat. Keith would doze off in Lance's arms, and wake to a gentle kiss and a sleepy, mumbled "Good morning". 

Instead, when Keith woke in the morning, Lance was leaving the bed, heading for his own room. Keith started to say something, but stopped when his door closed. Lance was gone. 

But that night, he was in Lance's bed, this time as the little spoon. He fell asleep quickly, with Lance's arms around him and his warm breath brushing his neck with every exhale. He always felt safe and happy with Lance. 

When morning came, Keith let himself doze in Lance's bed instead of running off, waiting for the other boy to wake up and kick him out. Instead, Lance stirred, pulling Keith impossibly closer, lips brushing the back of his neck. "Buenas días." 

Keith shivered at the sensation. "Good morning." 

Lance hummed contentedly. "Te amo." He pressed another kiss to Keith's jawline. 

Keith felt his blush rise. Ohmygosh. Lance was kissing him. He turned himself in Lance's arms until their noses nearly brushed, watching the brunet blink sleepily. He also caught the exact moment Lance woke properly, because his bright blue eyes widened. "Mierda. Lo siento, Keith." 

Keith didn't know a lot of Spanish, but he'd learned enough from Lance over the course of their time together that he recognized the apology. He caught Lance's hand as the boy tried to flee his bed. "No, stay. Don't apologize." 

"Why not?" Lance managed, voice wobbly. 

Keith laced their fingers together, tugging Lance back to him gently. "Because I like you too. Now, get back here so I can kiss you properly." 

Lance returned to his previous spot, albeit a bit hesitantly, like he thought Keith was playing a trick on him. "Are you sure?" he breathed. 

"Positive," Keith answered before cupping his jaw and pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of it being 20gayteen
> 
> (It's going pretty good so far)


End file.
